


Thunderbolt

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: What if a kiss ain't that bad?





	Thunderbolt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first viking story, so don't be too hard to me. :)

It had been quite a while since Athelstan had felt good or happy. He hadn’t smiled or laughed since he was taken away from his place to this foreign country with these strange, scaring people – Athelstan was scared of most of them, since they seemed to have no control about their killing skills or their behavior in front of other people. He was sure that one day he would die in these foreign forests, deeply sad about his life. At least, he was alive. Well, that was something, he guessed.

One of them had took him home to his family – his name was Ragnar. When he first saw Ragnar, Athelstan thought of some kind of god he was standing next to. Despite his other people and warriors, Ragnar had striking, deep blue eyes that Athelstan had never ever seen before.

These deep blue eyes seemed to soak up everything happening in his nearness; they seemed to be always awake. It was not the first time that Athelstan had watched Ragnar when he thought he wouldn’t see it – while he was working, while he was talking to other people or just in deep thoughts. Just short, but intense gazes – but when Ragnar was turning his face towards Athelstan, he looked away. Indeed, he was pretty afraid of the tall man. He knew that Ragnar could have killed him in a second, but since now, he hadn’t.

 

And that’s why Athelstan felt rising this strange and weird interest for the Viking. Although he knew it was forbidden. God would never ever like such an interest, but who cared since God left him here?

 

It was a rainy, very cold day. Lagertha and the children were gone to their grandparents, so Athelstan and Ragnar had stayed home while the wind and the rain were ghosting around the house. It seemed to be still far away, but there were sounds of a big thunder coming up, and Athelstan started to feel a bit uncomfortable. He hated weather like this, and it was not the best thing being caged in a house with a wild Viking. Although Ragnar was watching him kind of friendly.

They were sitting in front of a window; Ragnar was working on his axe while Athelstan just watched the rain outside. The fire was making small crackling sounds, and Athelstan was thankful for the warmth.

“You’re afraid, aren’t you?” Ragnar said without looking up from his axe, and Athelstan turned red. He gazed over to the Viking, but he wasn’t sure what to say. These people could read minds, he was sure of that since he had met them, but what to say? He doesn’t wanted to sound like a baby.

A thunderbolt was striking the dark sky, and Athelstan twitched.

Ragnar laughed a bit, still not looking up with fascinating blue eyes, but Athelstan watched him with mild fascination.

“I- Well… I don’t like thunder, that’s all.”, he answered and was embarrassed about his lightly shaking voice. Thunder was never good.

Ragnar smiled; he lightly slit one finger over the sharp part of his axe, still watching the weapon. “Thunder means the gods are celebrating something.”

“Really? In our religion, well… it is said that the world will go down.”

“Then this must have happened a long time ago, so many times it already had been weather like this.”

“That’s maybe because… God changed his point of view and only wants us to think of our… mistakes.”, Athelstan’s voice was changing a bit; he tried to bring his breath under control, now being watched by the Viking. These eyes were brilliant. It was like God creating a beautiful picture in one man. Thinking of this, Athelstan swallowed.

“Mistakes? Seems like your God is kind of strict.” Ragnar said with a grin.

Athelstan tried to smile back, ignoring the harsh beat of his heart that suddenly came up. It was so calm in this room, but Athelstan suddenly felt like he was in a rush.

“He is, kind of. But it’s worth it.”

“Are you sure it’s worth it? I recognized that you don’t seem to have any interest in sex and woman… or man, whatever.” Ragnar’s grin was getting bigger, and the blue eyes were full of humor.

Athelstan actually liked that, but he looked down to his feet.

“ I can’t, you know. It’s forbidden to love and to have sex. If I can strictly live after this, I’m going to heaven.”

Ragnar started to laugh as soon as the words escaped from Athelstan’s lips, and Athelstan felt himself growing deep red on his cheeks.

“That’s-… that’s.. I don’t even have words for that! So you never like slept with a woman?”

“N… no, never.” His voice sounded shaky.

“You… But you did kiss a girl or woman, did you?”

Silence filled up the room, except for the wild rain outside and the harsh sounds of growing thunderbolt. Athelstan still looked away – he wasn’t able to look into the blue eyes, not with this theme. He had it seen now several times – these people had sex. Often and wild, whenever they wanted.

“Did you?” Ragnar still smiled and gave Athelstan a short claps on the shoulder; he felt warm and the big hand seemed to fit perfectly on Athelstan’s shoulder.

Well, technically.

“No, and I don’t want to.” Athelstan said quietly; he still felt the warmth of Ragnar’s hand on his shoulder, answering the gaze of the Viking.

Ragnar looked a bit thoughtful now; one hand was playing with some of the hairs of his beard.

“So… my religious friend… if you’ve never tasted a kiss, how do you know you don’t like it or don’t want it? A kiss is nothing bad, I guess.”

“I… It’s just not right.”

Ragnar turned towards Athelstan and watched the younger man calmly. His eyes were narrowed a bit but still focused on Athelstan.

“How can a kiss be not right?”

There was something hidden in Ragnar’s voice, and Athelstan wanted to say something, but suddenly the big Viking closed the gap between their bodies, pulled Athelstan close and kissed him passionately.

It was like a shock, but not a bad one – sure, he felt dizzy and had never thought that Ragnar would do things like that, especially to a man… but somehow, this was not bad. Not at all, to be honest.

Athelstan felt the heat of the Vikings skin against his, feeling his heart pounding fast. Ragnar broke the kiss, blue eyes looking completely honest and somehow trustful. He leaned his forehead against Athelstan’s, skin on skin, and Athelstan gasped softly. Why was it so hot in here?

“So now you know it ain’t bad.” Ragnars voice was only a soft whisper, brushing against Athelstan’s skin; when Ragnar wanted to lose the contact between their bodies, Athelstan pulled him back and pressed his body close to the Viking.

“A second one might be not bad aswell.” He whispered against Ragnar’s lips, and the tall Viking smiled, blue eyes sparkling when he leaned forward and kissed Athelstan again, this time more forceful with even more heat. And after a second, a third followed, Athelstan allowing Ragnar to enter his mouth with that delicious tongue, and yes, he loved it, for God’s sake.

 

 


End file.
